


Synchronicity

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Fanfic Tropes Cycle [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Multi, Polyamory, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: There were plenty of reasons to be jealous of the Pussycats.





	Synchronicity

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Fanfic Tropes Cycle prompt: Soul bonding/soul mates.

There were plenty of reasons to be jealous of the Pussycats.

They were all talented, beautiful, and brilliant. They came from good families, got excellent grades, and held together a band that was destined to break out of Riverdale before they even graduated. When people saw the Pussycats walking down the hall, they knew who ruled the school.

But there was one reason that trumped everything else.

On each girl’s wrist, there was the unmistakable outline of a pointy-eared kitty cat.

Nobody else at Riverdale High School had a matching soulmate tattoo. Over half of them had their own tattoo, a cryptic word or picture that would someday match up with someone else, but finding your soulmate was supposed to be a journey. It wasn’t supposed to come easy.

Somehow, for three girls in one small town, their destiny was right in front of them.

As they walked down the hallways, side by side, they locked pinkies. Josie was always in the middle, the queen bee, the one who proudly presented a girl on each side. Melody was to the left, hyping up her girls to anyone who paid attention, and Valerie was opposite, the perfect right-hand woman.

_We have to fight for everything_ , Josie would say. _We have to fight for our success, for our futures, for the world to see us a certain way_. Her girls would nod and agree, smiling at her like she hung the stars.

_So why shouldn’t this one thing come easy for us?_


End file.
